


GTKY

by bangster_12



Series: SeHo Kinktober [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, M/M, Top Oh Sehun, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Junmyeon's broken-hearted and maybe Jongdae's suggestion on how to get over a broken heart might not be a bad idea after all.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Kinktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960693
Kudos: 69
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	GTKY

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Sex With Strangers

Junmyeon downed another mojito with mild alcohol, as he told the bartender. He doesn’t like to drink. But after having a rough day, he felt he needed a drink. His friends screeched with glee when Junmyeon told them he will go with them for drinks. Junmyeon always declines their invites as he can’t understand the need to get drunk senseless on a Friday night. He would prefer to watch true crime documentaries. That’s how he would spend his Friday night.

But Junmyeon was messing up work because of too many deadlines, his superiors kept piling works on his table. And the bitter icing on the top of the tasteless cake, he just found out that his ex was engaged. His ex whom he hasn't moved on from yet was getting married. And they’ve just broken up two months ago. Junmyeon would now believe his friends that his good-for-nothing ex did cheat on him. There was no point in crying over spilled milk. But no one ever said you couldn’t be dead drunk on spilled tears.

“Ahw, come on, Junnie, you could do better than that,” Jongdae joined him at the bar. His friends got themselves a table but Junmyeon broke away from them when his friends' partners arrived and started making out in front of him. Junmyeon wanted to forget, not be reminded of something he craves, and doesn't have anymore.

“I am drinking,” Junmyeon picked at the mint leaves floating on his fresh glass of mojito.

“Mojito is just juice, Junnie,” Jongdae grabbed the glass away from him and took a sip. “It’s even mild, what the fuck.”

“Give it here,” Junmyeon reached out but Jongdae drank the whole thing.

“Give him Long Island Iced Tea,” Jongdae told the bartender.

“Iced tea? Now who’s giving me juice,” Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

“Trust me,” Jongdae winked at him. “Why are you not joining the guys?”

“I thought this was our night out. I didn’t know you guys would be bringing your partners. You know why I wanted to get drunk.”

“Well, you know the best cure for a broken heart?” Jongdae spun in his seat until he was looking around the bar.

“What?” Junmyeon was all ears.

“A very good fuck,” Jongdae grinned at him. “Mind-blowing, earth-shattering, no-strings-attached sex with a stranger.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes again. “I’m not for casual sex.”

“Well, then you should be. Go on, Junmyeon. Scratch that itch. The beauty about one night stands is you don’t have to worry about the after,” Jongdae said. “There’s this man who has been eyeing you the whole night, Junnie. What a mighty fine man.”

Junmyeon wanted to turn and see if his friend was just pulling his leg but Jongdae stopped him.

“Oh fuck, he’s coming here,” Jongdae hopped off the stool.

“Jongdae!” Junmyeon held onto him tightly.

“Go get some, baby,” Jongdae winked at him as he extracted his hands from Junmyeon’s tight grip.

The bartender placed Junmyeon’s drink before him. He felt someone occupied Jongdae’s seat and now Junmyeon was tense.

Junmyeon pulled his drink closer and took a sip. The drink burned his throat and nose and he was coughing up. He didn’t expect the drink to be that strong. It was an iced tea for fuck’s sake. Junmyeon was coughing hard and his eyes were watering.

“Water.”

Junmyeon looked beside him to see the stranger extending a handkerchief to him. The bartender placed a glass of water before Junmyeon. He was grateful for the handkerchief as he wiped his eyes and nose on it. He reached for the water and slowly took a sip.

“Where the hell is the iced tea on this?” Junmyeon pushed away his drink.

The stranger chuckled. “It’s the color the drinks made once they’re mixed. The main drinks in that are Vodka, white rum, tequila, and gin. They create that color. Like an iced tea.”

“What the fuck,” Junmyeon muttered. He can’t believe his friend just let him have such a strong drink.

“Scotch on the rocks,” the stranger ordered.

Now that the stranger wasn’t looking at him, Junmyeon dared to look at the person beside him. Jongdae understated his statement. The man beside him wasn’t just a mighty fine man, he was the mightiest finest man.

“So what’s your story?” the stranger turned to him.

Junmyeon almost slid from his stool from the way he quickly faced front.

“Uhm, what?”

“I saw you walked in with them but here you are alone,” the stranger said. “So I figured there must be a story.”

Junmyeon let out a nervous laugh. Though he craves attention, he still gets nervous when attention is finally given to him.

“So you’ve been watching me all night? Do you do that to anyone?” Junmyeon can’t believe he just flirted back.

“Not just anyone. Just to someone who piques my interest,” the stranger watched gave him a once over while he took a sip from his drink. “So...are you gonna tell me your story or am I going to guess?”

“Hmm...telling you won’t be fun,” Junmyeon was fully facing the stranger now. He doesn't know where he got the confidence. It may be from the alcohol in his system but he was barely drunk.

“Well,” the stranger put down his empty glass and was facing Junmyeon also. 

The stranger unabashedly ran his eyes again from Junmyeon’s head to his feet, like he was undressing him with his eyes. Junmyeon suddenly felt so hot.

“You’ve recently been heartbroken,” the stranger said. “You don’t like drinking. But it’s the only way you know how to forget that you’re heartbroken even for just a night.”

Junmyeon blinked. “How did you know that?”

“I told you. I’ve been watching you all night. But you know, there are other things you can do aside from drinking that can help you forget,” the stranger’s voice dropped and he was looking at Junmyeon like he was naked. 

Junmyeon can feel the heat off of the stranger’s skin.

“Bathroom,” Junmyeon squeaked. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Junmyeon hurried to go there, not even waiting for the stranger to reply. Junmyeon looked at his face and it was red. And he was sure it was not from the alcohol. He washed his face to cool him down. He used the stranger’s handkerchief to wipe his face. Junmyeon breathed in the handkerchief. It smelled like expensive perfume. And it was monogrammed with the initials of O.S. Definitely rich. He looked down and he was just turned on.

“What the fuck.”

He debated whether he would just wank himself in the bathroom. He was about to pull down his zipper when he heard a knock on the door.

“Stranger? Are you okay? You’ve been there a long time.”

“Fuck,” Junmyeon muttered. He opened the door just to peek out. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“What’s going on?” the stranger pushed his way inside the bathroom.

The bathroom was small and the stranger was huge so he ended up crowding Junmyeon.

“Ah, fuck it,” Junmyeon said as Jongdae’s words echoed in his head. He pulled at the lapel of the stranger’s jacket and pulled him down for a kiss.

Junmyeon wasn’t playing. He immediately opened his mouth to grant the stranger access to slide in his tongue. Something the stranger liked as he moaned in Junmyeon’s lips. 

“You drunk?” the stranger panted in his lips.

“Only on you.”

“No, I need to know you’re not drunk.”

“I’m not,” Junmyeon started sucking the stranger’s neck. “I only had two glasses of mojito that barely had alcohol. You?”

“The scotch was my first drink for the night,” the stranger’s answer was tight.

Getting braver, Junmyeon slid his hands down to the stranger’s crotch and he gasped. The man before him was huge and hard for him.

Junmyeon started to unbutton the stranger’s pants but the stranger gripped his hands to stop him.

“What?” Junmyeon blinked up. For one scary second, he thought the stranger was rejecting him.

“You don’t deserve to be fucked in this small, smelly bathroom. Wanna go to my place?”

Junmyeon doesn’t know a thing about this man. But he was horny and desperately needed to be laid. 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon gave him a breathy moan.

The stranger pulled him for one hot kiss. “Wait out front, I’ll bring my car around.”

The stranger then left him and Junmyeon fixed himself before going out of the bathroom. He debated going to his friends to tell him where he was going but he doesn’t want to hear their teasing. So he left Jongdae a message, telling him he was going home with the guy who had been eyeing him the entire night, and that he turned on his GPS just so Jongdae could locate him if the stranger turned out to be a serial killer.

Junmyeon shivered as he waited outside the bar. Junmyeon’s jaw dropped as a red Lamborghini Aventador S stopped before him. The roof was down and the passenger’s seat opened.

“Hey, stranger. Need a ride?” the stranger who he just made out with was in the passenger’s seat.

Junmyeon immediately slid in, not wanting to draw so much attention.

“How rich are you?” Junmyeon asked as they drove away.

“Just enough to be comfortable,” the stranger asked. “Am I going to know your name or are you going to make me guess again?”

Junmyeon was still in awe that he was seated inside his dream car.

“Hello?”

“Hmm?”

“Your name?”

“Great anime but I didn’t like the open ending,” Junmyeon replied.

The stranger laughed. “Pretty and funny, a deadly combination.”

The stranger reached for Junmyeon’s hand as he kissed it, he made sure his tongue would linger for a bit. Junmyeon had to take a sharp breath. They then entered into a fancy high-rise building. 

Junmyeon’s mind was in a mess. He was hyper-aware of the man standing behind him in the elevator. The stranger’s hands were on his waist as he was pulled backward. Junmyeon can feel something hard poking at the small of his back.

“Look at what you've done to me.”

Junmyeon shivered at the stranger’s low voice. It immediately went straight to his cock and he was worried that he might come any second now.

The stranger let go of his waist and slid a hand to his to intertwine their fingers as he pulled Junmyeon out of the elevator.

The stranger was immediately on him the moment the door to his unit closed. Junmyeon wanted to say something but all his brain could focus on was how the stranger’s hot breath and tongue felt so good against his neck.

Junmyeon didn’t know how they ended up in bed or how his clothes were now on the floor. He was already on his back in the bed, his cock proudly standing.

The stranger rummaged something in his dresser and tossed some things in the bed. Lube and condoms. Yes, plural.

The stranger was still dressed so Junmyeon propped himself on his elbows so he could watch the man undress.

“Shit,” Junmyeon couldn’t help mutter when he finally saw the stranger’s cock. It was huge that Junmyeon had to gulp. He wondered if he could take it. His ex was nowhere near the size of the stranger.

“Love what you’re seeing?”

Only someone who is confident of the answer would ask that question. Junmyeon’s answer was to only stare at the huge thing swinging in between the stranger’s legs as he was walking towards the bed. The stranger crawled up towards him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” the stranger whispered as his eyes feast over Junmyeon’s face. He started kissing Junmyeon’s forehead, then his cheeks, his jaw, and then his neck.

“Oh my god,” Junmyeon moaned out loud as the stranger was latching on one of his nipples.

“Sehun.”

“What?”

“That’s the name you will scream tonight,” the stranger said before diving back on his chest.

Junmyeon carded his hands through Sehun’s hair and pulled as he writhed beneath the man.

“Sehun!”

Sehun raised his head then crawled up to kiss him. Then he slid back down until he was placing kisses on Junmyeon’s quivering stomach.

Sehun sat on the back of his heels as he spread Junmyeon’s thighs and pushed them towards Junmyeon so the man before him was almost bent in half, his puckered hole on display. 

Junmyeon felt something cool in his asshole and he winced when a finger was inserted.

“You okay?” Sehun stopped from pushing in.

“It’s just been too long,” Junmyeon panted. “Just...just be gentle.”

Sehun bent down so he could suck the skin on Junmyeon’s thigh. Junmyeon almost came.

Junmyeon was pushing down his hips to meet Sehun’s three fingers thrusting into him. He kept saying Sehun’s name like a prayer. He whined when the fingers were pulled out. His heart pounded when he saw Sehun tearing the packet of condom through his teeth, then he pulled it down his huge girth. He tugged it twice before angling it towards Junmyeon’s gaping hole.

“Ready?”

Junmyeon fervently nodded. Sehun was struggling to even get the tip in because Junmyeon kept on clenching. 

“Baby, relax,” Sehun said. “Let me in.”

Junmyeon took a deep breath and tried to keep himself calm.

“Shit!” he screamed when Sehun’s cockhead entered. “Oh fuck!”

“Fuck! Shit, stop moving,” Sehun gripped Junmyeon’s thighs tightly that he’s sure there will be bruises. “Unclench for me, baby. Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“You’re so huge,” Junmyeon breathed through the pain. It’s been so long and Sehun was really huge. He can feel Sehun’s thighs quivering as the man was struggling to stop himself from pushing in. “Gently,” he told Sehun.

Sehun nodded and he slowly, gently, slid in until he was finally balls deep.

“Fuck!”

“You’re so tight,” Sehun rubbed his palms up and down Junmyeon’s thighs to alleviate some discomfort.

“Oh my god, you’re so big. You’re stretching me so well,” Junmyeon said. He tried to clench and the man above him hissed. “You can move now.”

Sehun pulled out completely and slammed back to the hilt.

“Oh fuck!” Junmyeon whimpered.

Sehun developed a rhythm now and Junmyeon was crying at how good it felt.

“Faster, please faster!” Junmyeon reached for his own cock and jerked himself. He was so close.

Sehun was hammering into him now. The slaps of skin to skin were so loud and the squelching sound of his cock pounding the tight hole was so lewd. Sehun reached out and covered Junmyeon’s hand with his as he helped the moaning man under him to come. It was only a couple of strokes after that and Junmyeon came with a scream.

Sehun was still pounding into him, merciless and quick. With one final push, he finally came.

They were both boneless and breathless. Junmyeon moaned as Sehun pulled out. The muscles on his thighs were aching and he sighed in relief when Sehun gently laid his legs down. Sehun planted a kiss in his temple.

“I’ll be right back.”

Junmyeon watched as Sehun went to the bathroom. He can’t believe he just had sex with a body sculpted by the gods themselves. Junmyeon located his pants and reached for it on the floor, with much wincing as he was sore. He pulled out his phone with several missed calls from Jongdae and a bunch of loud messages. Loud because it was all in caps and a lot of exclamation points. He put his phone away when he saw Sehun coming back from the bathroom. His eyes fell on Sehun’s cock and he couldn't believe that huge thing was just inside him.

Sehun lied beside him and helped him wipe the come off his stomach.

“Can I stay here for a couple of hours before I leave? I still can’t feel my legs,” Junmyeon asked.

“Why do you want to leave?” Sehun asked back.

“Uhm... isn't that what’s supposed to be done? I would have to do the walk of shame after sex?”

“Is that what you're feeling right now? Shame? After having sex with me?"

"You know that's not what I meant," Junmyeon said.

"Do you want to leave?”

“Do you want me to?”

Sehun was now kissing his shoulder, sucking and leaving marks.

“Am I giving you any indication that I want you to?”

“Just give me a proper answer,” Junmyeon was getting breathless now as Sehun’s lips and tongue was working its magic on his neck.

“I want you to stay,” Sehun whispered. “I know we did everything out of order but I really wanted to know you more.”

“So...this isn’t a one night stand?”

“For me, it isn’t. I know you only wanted this to forget your broken heart but...do you want this to be just a one night stand?”

Right, Junmyeon forgot why he wanted sex in the first place. But he immediately forgot about it the moment Sehun kissed him. Junmyeon settled on Sehun’s chest and relaxed in his hold.

“I cook really good pancakes,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun can’t help but laugh at the statement. But he was also relieved to know that it wasn’t just him who wanted more.

“I look forward to breakfast then,” Sehun kissed Junmyeon’s temple.

“Can we go again? After I’m not sore, that is. But I can use my mouth. Though I don’t think I can take all of you.”

Sehun groaned. “Don’t say things like that.”

“Why?” Junmyeon pouted at him. “I thought you wanted to know me better? My ass already got acquainted with your cock. I say it’s time for my mouth too.”

Sehun rolled them over until Junmyeon was pinned below him.

“I still don't know your name," Sehun said.

"Hmm, then time for us to get acquainted.”


End file.
